


To build a home

by Mendelynn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, F/M, Fire, Grief/Mourning, Home, Loss, M/M, Music, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, brain dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendelynn/pseuds/Mendelynn
Summary: The Hatake Estate has been home to the Hatakes for many generations. Now, there is only one left.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi's Mother/Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	To build a home

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> I've been practising piano today. And remembered a few songs I haven't played in ages.  
> One of them is "To build a home" by The Cinenamtic Orchestra. I didn't use to sing it, my sister did. She loves this song... I don't.  
> But singing it today... this idea just popped into my head and demanded to be written down right away.
> 
> Have fun!

_There is a house built out of stone_

_Wooden floors, walls and window sills_

_Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust_

_This is a place where I don’t feel alone_

_This is a place I feel at home…_

_(To build a home – The Cinematic Orchestra)_

Sakumo looked back into the room one last time. The chairs and table were all covered in dust by now; he hadn’t been in here for a long time. After all this time at the hospital praying and hoping that she would pull through, it was even more painful to come back here and see the place where she used to sit. Where she waited for him to come home. She would beam as soon as he walked into the door. And then she had been expecting and her belly would be rounder every time he came home. And she would hug him and press him tightly against her and whisper how lucky she was that her husband always came home in one piece.

This was where she had stood… and now she was gone. She had left him with their son, at least a part of her was still alive. Sakumo couldn’t stand looking at Kakashi. He looked too much like her. He had put a mask over the face. And he wouldn’t be able to keep living in this home he had built for his little family. So he locked the door of the main house only to never unlock it again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stared angrily at the flowers they had sown together. It wasn’t their fault. It was his stupid father’s fault. Why? Why did he have to be so cowardly and turn back from his mission? Of course, they would hate him for it. He should’ve expected it! Mission always comes first! His father had been such a coward! He didn’t even make it right, he killed himself instead and left Kakashi all on his own. His mask was wet. Maybe it was raining. It had to be. Kakashi was a much better ninja than his father. He didn’t cry. And he also didn’t jump up into the tree and hide in its green branches. Well, maybe he did. He wanted to become a great ninja; he had to train his hiding skills.

With grim dedication hidden under his mask, he locked the door to the right wing house where the blood of his father had stained the tatamis. He would move into the left wing and build a new home there. On his own. He would never let anyone get close again. It would only hurt when they died.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi climbed up into the tree his father had planted the day he was born. He knew the cracks in its skin with his eyes closed. Again, it was the only constant in his life. The Hatake Estate had never felt so empty. Not even back then when his father had died. He knew he had been hesitant to come back here. He should’ve been more resistant. But Iruka had laughed at him and called him superstitious. Kakashi had just given him an eye-smile and unlocked the gates to the estate. He should’ve known better. Now, Iruka was gone and this house which should’ve become their home… which had been their home for a while… was empty again. It had survived so much. Four shinobi wars… even the Pain attack which had erased most of Konoha. It had survived everything, just like Kakashi. But all its inhabitants had died. Except Kakashi. It had been a home once. To his parents. To him and his father. To him and Iruka. And now it was empty again. Kakashi wandered through the rooms. The main house which hadn’t been touched since his mother’s death. The right wing house which he hadn’t set a foot in since his father’s death. The right wing house… where Iruka had spent the last few weeks of his life fighting the hopeless battle against the illness wreaking havoc in his body.

It was quiet again. No birds. Only the wind. The flower beds were still overgrown. Iruka had wanted to tidy them up. He never had the opportonunity to it. Only the tree… the tree stood unchanged. A bit bigger, a bit older, just like Kakashi. Kakashi leaned against its trunk.

“It’s just us now, eh?” The tree didn’t answer. Of course it didn’t.

It was time to leave this place forever and make sure he could never come back.

The wooden walls caught the flames of the fireball jutsu easily. Slowly but surely, the whole structure was enveloped in the flames. In the middle of the courtyard stood Kakashi’s tree and its outer leaves were getting burned as well. It didn’t matter. They would grow back.

It was oddly satisfying to see the place burn and with it the memory of his mother, his father, his lover. Kakashi felt the heat in his back when he turned to walk away. It felt good that this place would never try to be home to anyone. And now, it was time to leave and turn to dust.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I covered this song.  
> If anyone was interested: https://db.tt/tGBMykjohO


End file.
